1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to coupling elements for slide fasteners, and particularly to molded coupling elements formed from polymeric resin materials, metal, or the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the prior art, molded coupling elements are formed with draft or taper so that the elements are easily removed from the molding apparatus and also to provide for operational clearance and flexibility in the slide fastener. This draft in the prior art is also formed in the locking areas of the slide fastener which results in greatly reduced overlap or locking of the outer portions of the locking members of the coupling elements. Prior art molded slide fastener coupling elements are illustrated in U.S. Pats. No. 2,526,600, No. 2,849,774 and No. 3,121,929. The draft or taper formed in prior art molded coupling elements is particularly illustrated in FIG. 2 of the above U.S. Pat. No. 2,849,774.